The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for the rear wheels of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The kinematics of toe-in encountered during travel of the motor vehicle is influenced, i.a., by the orientation of the body-side pivot axis of a lower control arm (trapezoidal link) and by the articulation of the control arm to the wheel carrier via two bearings. The leading one of the bearings, positioned anteriorly of the wheel rotation axis, is hereby configured harder in vertical direction (support of the starting force and braking force) than in transverse direction in which the bearings are softer and more resilient.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved wheel suspension to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enhance toe and camber behavior in particular in the presence of longitudinal and lateral forces acting on the wheels, while yet allowing more freedom in design.